Recently, an electric vehicle driven by a motor and a hybrid vehicle driven by a combination of a motor and an engine have been attracting attention from the viewpoint of energy conservation. A high-capacity in-vehicle motor mounted on these vehicles is difficult to drive and control by a DC voltage of a battery, and a power converter using the switching of a power semiconductor chip is essential for boosting and AC control.
The power semiconductor chip used in the power converter requires a high heat dissipation capacity because it is heated by energization. A technology of PTL 1 describes a power semiconductor device that can be received in a case according to the thickness of an insulating spacer by forming the case into a CAN shape and providing a deformation portion, even when there is a thickness variation in a stack of a positive side terminal and a negative side terminal.